Arab Foreign Legion
The Arab Foreign Legion (الفيلق الخارجية العرب) is a military formation in the Levant Arab Army, comprised mainly of volunteers from other countries. It is the only formation open to foreign recruits, and less than a quarter made of Levantine nationals. The Legion is commanded by Levantine officers, and training conducted by Spetsnaz advisors from Russia. History The Arab Foreign Legion claims continuity from the Arab rebellion that fought against the Persian Empire in World War I, and the Arab Legion of Trans-Jordan and later the Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan. The Legion celebrates the achievements of the campaign against Persia. Arab Revolt In 1914, the Persian Empire joined World War I on the side of the German-led Central Powers. The Entente now suffered from the loss of a major oil supplier, and were at the position to threaten Russian Caucasus and Turkestan, Egypt, and the British Raj. After less than two years of unsuccessful campaigning, Britain reached to the marginalised Arab communities within Persia. The Arabs were second-class citizens, for their race, and being Sunni instead of Shia that their Persian masters were. Sharif Hussein bin Ali of Mecca, with British support ordered the revolt. The first number of Arab volunteers were small, but they grew in numbers. Lawrence of Arabia led the planning and direction of the war, with Princes Faisal and Abdullah were given general leadership. Baghdad was captured by the Persians on March 1917. The Arab Revolt joined General Edmund Allenby’s campaign in Sinai and Palestine, successfully capturing Jerusalem before Christmas. Arab Legion The Arab Revolt was betrayed by the Entente, who had their own agenda in the Middle East. Peace treaty with Persia started the partitioning of the weakened Empire. France claimed Lebanon and Syria, Britain took Palestine, Jordan, Mesopotamia, Kuwait, and parts of Arabia. In 1932, the rival of the Hashimids, the Sauds took and established Saudi Arabia. Mesopotamia came under the rule of King Faisal. The Balfour Declaration was paving way for Jewish immigration and later dominance in Palestine. The Arab Legion was established in the Emirate of Transjordan. The Legion was a police force to keep Arab tribes in orders, and to protect British interests. Recruits were initially made from Chechens, but grew to include Arabs that served in the Persian Army. They fought in World War II on the side of the Allies, supporting them in the Anglo-Iraqi War and the Syria-Lebanon Campaign. The Arab Legion was active in the Arab-Israeli War of 1947-48. They secured East Jerusalem, holding to the Palestinian West Bank. On March 1956, the Arab Legion was renamed the Arab Army, and was absorbed into the Jordanian Armed Forces. Modern rebirth On October 2017 (2063 Tarakian Calendar), President Zev Derwish of the Levant Arab Republic signed a decree to revive the Arab Legion in the form of the Foreign Legion. Majority of the foreigners came from former Arab countries that were absorbed by Iran, and moved to the Levant Arab Republic. Recruitment Potential legionnaires are strictly vetted for any Islamist or war criminal backgrounds. Most recruits come from former Arab states, but non-Arab recruits are not unheard of. Non-Arab recruits include Bosnian Muslims and Russian Tatars. After three years, legionnaires are able to apply for citizenship. Blacklisted groups * Al-Nusra Front * Caucasian Front * Caucasus Emirate * Hamas * Islamic State * Islamic State of Uyghuristan * Kosovo Liberation Army * Liberation Army of Preševo, Medveđa and Bujanovac * Mujahideen * Muslim Brotherhood * National Liberation Army (Macedonia) * Taliban * Turkestan Islamist Party Training Symbols Pan-Arab Flag The Arab Foreign Legion uses the original flag from the Arab Revolt used by nationalists against Persian rule. The colors stand for the Abbasid (black), Umayyad (white) and Fatimid (green) Caliphates. The red triangle refers to the Hashemite tribe of prophet Muhammad. Shemagh In contrast to the black and white arafatki worn by other members of the Levant Arab Army, the Arab Foreign Legion use the red and white shemagh more in line to Jordanian traditions. Red is selected once again for representing the Hashemite tribe.Category:Levant Arab Republic Category:Levant Armed Forces Category:Special Forces Category:Military Units